Chapped lips and skin is a condition that is typically treated with lip moisturizers comprising mainly a waxy material, typically a petroleum product that melts in hot weather and becomes hard in cold weather. Such prior art lip moisturizers merely attempt to disguise chapped lips and/or make the chapped lips feel better through the use of a waxy base or another petroleum product. They do not eliminate the cause of the problem. Conventional products used for cold sores and fever blisters attempt to soften the sore or temporarily relieve the discomfort without eliminating the cause. Products currently on the market lay on the surface of the lip, creating a coating of wax and oil for the purpose of moisturizing. This waxy-oily layer inhibits the natural process of exfoliation of chapped, dried or infected cells.